Pokemon Adventures Mine
by purple-san
Summary: Everyone knows Yellow as a cute little innocent girl. But after so many years of only friendship with the one she loves, will she be able to stay that way? Warning! Contains character death! One-shot!


**Oh my Arceus what have I come up with this time…well, a totally twisted look on the cute and innocent Yellow…my first sad-ending story ever…so…enjoy? Btw I'm so very sorry about not updating my Sapphire in Wonderland story but I really had to get this one-shot of my mind. I'll try to upload a new chapter for my other story soon again too!**

Yellow looked at Red training in his garden. She wasn't spying…nor was she stalking him. Watching someone every day and knowing almost everything about someone and someone's life wasn't stalking right? Right? At least…that's what Yellow thought…Oh how much she would do to make him hers. Hers and hers only.

But…he acted like she was just a _friend. _She hated it, being treated like just another one of his friends. She wanted to be more than just a friend.

Red didn't ever notice her hints. She tried so hard to let him notice her feelings, but really, he acted like a child.

She had considered her best friends enemies sometimes.

_Like Blue._

Blue was probably her best friend, she even tried to pair her up with Red! But…Red had to be hers only…and he paid way too much attention to Blue for just a friend…

She didn't like Misty either…she was hitting on Red as well…said she saw him first. The little bitch got way too much attention from Red…

_**They all should just be eliminated…cause Red was hers and hers only…**_

Yellow chuckled silently and walked towards Red. 'Hi Red!' She said and smiled. Red smiled back. 'Hi Yellow' He said. Arceus how much he loved that smile of hers. But something about it has been different for the past few weeks…oh well, must be his imagination.

'Could you please come to the sunflower field down the hill this afternoon? I want to show you something…' yellow said. Red nodded and smiled. 'Sure, anything for you yellow. Yellow smiled. 'Around noon then? For a picnic maybe? I'll bring the food' yellow said happily. 'Okay' Red said while smiling. 'See you soon then.' Yellow said smiling and walked away. Her plan was working…but first she had to take care of her enemies…

Misty was walking in town when she saw Yellow across the street. She smiled and waved, but Yellow didn't wave back, just simply stood there hiding her eyes. Misty walked to her, curiosity got the best of her. 'hey…Yellow? Is everything okay?' Misty asked a little worried. Yellow suddenly got up with a creepy smile. 'I'm perfectly fine thanks for asking…' Yellow said. The smile never disappearing from her face.

'yellow…?' Misty asked a little unsure. Yellow grabbed Misty's hand and walked into a small, dark alley. Misty didn't trust it completely, but come on it was Yellow. **Sweet little innocent yellow. **She probably just wanted her help with a wounded pokémon she found or something.

Yellow turned around, still having that creepy smile plastered on her face. Okay, this was starting to creep Misty out. 'Yellow I don't like this please tell me what's the matter…' Misty said. The blonde-haired girl suddenly didn't seem so sweet and innocent anymore.

Yellow smirked and pulled a knife out of her sleeve, causing Misty's eyes to widen.

'_Red is mine and mine only…you don't fit in the picture' _Yellow said with a creepy voice, before stabbing Misty in her chest.

Misty gasped for air one last time, before falling to the ground lifelessly…

'_One taken care of…one to go…__**Then Red is all mine…Mine and mine only…**__' _Yellow thought before walking to Blue's house…

Yellow rang the doorbell and after a few seconds Blue opened the door of her house. 'Oh hey Yellow!' Blue said and smiled at the younger girl. What they didn't know was that Green was looking through the bushes. He had wanted to ring her doorbell too since he had something to tell her…something important, but Yellow was earlier and now here he was. Was this what they called spying?

Yellow hid her eyes and had that creepy smile on her face again. Blue was a little worried about her best friend. 'uh…Yellow? Do you need an aspirin or something? Aren't you feeling well?' Blue asked. Yellow shook her head, still having that creepy look.

'_All I want…is for Red to be __**mine **__and __**mine **__only…' _Yellow said smirking and got out the knife again.

Blue reached for her poké ball in a reflex for self-defense but yellow was faster. She stabbed the poor girl in the stomach, causing her to fall to the ground. She didn't move.

Green was watching from the bushes. He was shocked, he wanted to go there to save Blue, but his own life would be at risk too. And then they'd both be goners. He had to wait. Even when it felt like ages.

Yellow smirked and walked to her own house. She had to get ready for her date with Red. If he has noticed the deaths of two of his best friends he would probably need a shoulder to lean on, someone who would comfort him.

_And that would be her._

She put on a cute white summer dress, let her hair down and put on her straw hat. It was very hot outside and she hoped Red would find her cute in this.

And off she went. Off to her so-called 'date'…

Red walked towards the field down the hill and saw Yellow standing there, turned the other way. He found her so cute in that white dress, everything about her was cute.

'Hey Yellow!' Red said when he was behind her. She slowly turned around. Very slowly. When she was turned around Red looked at her face shocked.

_Her eyes were creepy and looked like those of someone who's gone insane. And she probably had. _

'C-can I have a hug?' Red said trying to keep his cool. Yellow thought she knew exactly why he needed a hug, why he was stuttering, so she hugged him. And he hugged back. She was close to having him all to herself…_**Then he'd be hers and hers only… **_

But once she felt the stinging pain in her back she knew why he had been nervous.

_**He was here to take revenge…**_

Yellow started coughing and gasping for air. Red let her fall on the ground with a sad smile. He didn't like to see her hurt, but he had no other choice.

_She was no longer the sweet innocent Yellow they knew…_

Yellow was laying on the ground, reaching out for Red's leg. This wasn't supposed to happen! They were supposed to live happily ever after!

**Why did it turn out like this?!**

She slowly felt the life-energy leaving her body. No…Red would never be hers…

Red looked at the girl he loved for all this time, now laying dead on the ground. He was still holding the knife. The knife he had killed her with. Green had told him everything about the murders. At first he didn't want to believe it, but Green wouldn't lie. And when he saw those eyes…he knew he had to do it…

_He was the only_ _who could do it, he was the only one that could come close to the now totally insane Yellow…to stop all this madness…_

_Several days later…_

Red was standing by Yellow's grave, tears in his eyes. Next to him were standing Green…and Blue?!

_Flashback_

_Yellow finally walked away. Green ran to Blue's house and looked at her. She was still breathing…She was still breathing! 'Blue!' He exclaimed and kneeled down. 'Blue opened her eyes just a tiny bit. 'Green…hospi…tal…' She could say before she closed her eyes again._

_After that Green didn't waste time and brought her to a hospital. It seemed Yellow hadn't hit any fatal places in her body, so within a few days she would be able to live her normal life again…_

_End of flashback_

Red looked at them. Before they operated Blue Green had told her he liked her, no loved her. And she had replied with saying she loved him too. And now here they were, holding hands. Red was kind of happy. He had lost a good friend and the one he loved…but seeing his two best friends happy together was something that gave him hope again.

But is it enough?

**Wow I am pretty proud of how fast I wrote this! Only 1 day! I'm glad I got this of my mind…maybe when I'm not as busy anymore I could make a sequel? Maybe…Did you like it? I hope you did! Even though it has a sad ending I'm still really happy I wrote it, and that it's so long! Thank you for reading!**


End file.
